Alfie
Alfie by Cilla Black is featured in What the World Needs Now, the sixth episode of Season Six. It is sung by Santana with the Alumni and New Directions. Brittany takes abuela Alma Lopez to the McKinley auditorium, where she ask Britt is that the place where her fiancee work. The curtain opens to reveals Santana in red dress singing Alfie. Alma looks shocked also touched to see her estranged granddaughter again after years. Brittany joins in with the alumni and New Directions singing back-up. After the performance, Brittany kisses Santana's cheek and help abuela get to stage. Santana and her abuela greeted each other. Brittany reveals that Santana is her fiancee. Abuela angrily recounts that Brittany comes up to her, treated her greatly, just to trick her to see her granddaughter performing. Brittany admits it, because she loves Santana. Santana then talk about how Alma taught her to be strong Latina woman, and that to not just exist. She says she's just exist without Brittany and also Alma. Brittany ask abuela to come to the wedding, which she refuses. She states that she loves Santana but not her sin, saying sorry she disappoint Santana but Santana disappointing her first. Brittany steps in, saying the reason gay marriage is going up because the old generation passes away, adding they're annoying. Abuela ask Santana that she would let Brittany talk like that to her, and Santana is on Brittany's side. As abuela leaves, they both saddened by the plot twist. Lyrics Santana: What's it all about, Alfie? Is it just for the moment we live? What's it all about when you sort it out, Alfie? Are we meant to take more than we give? Or are we meant to be kind? And if only fools are kind, Alfie Then I guess it is wise to be cruel And if life belongs only to the strong, Alfie What will you lend on an old golden rule? Santana with Alumni and New Directions vocalizing: As sure as I believe there's a heaven above, Alfie I know there's something much more Something even non-believers can believe in Santana (Alumni and New Directions): I believe in love, Aflie (Alfie) Without true love we just exist, Alfie Santana with Alumni and New Directions vocalizing: Until you find the love you've missed you're nothing Santana with New Directions and Alumni: Alfie Santana (Alumni and New Directions): When you walk let your heart lead the way And you'll find love any day, Alfie (Alfie) Alfie Trivia *This is Santana Lopez's final solo on the show. Gallery tumblr_njdxdltFcf1rn5vflo1_500.gif tumblr_njdxdltFcf1rn5vflo2_r1_500.gif tumblr_nje12g1SGZ1tgr0pso1_250.gif tumblr_nje12g1SGZ1tgr0pso2_250.gif tumblr_nje12g1SGZ1tgr0pso3_250.gif tumblr_nje12g1SGZ1tgr0pso4_250.gif tumblr_nje12g1SGZ1tgr0pso5_250.gif tumblr_nje12g1SGZ1tgr0pso6_250.gif tumblr_nje12g1SGZ1tgr0pso7_250.gif tumblr_nje12g1SGZ1tgr0pso8_250.gif Alfie.png Alfie_2.png Alfie_3.png 10313820 864240863633468 8669658051571063504 n.png Tumblr njfqpzcPfe1rrsol6o10 250.gif Tumblr njfqpzcPfe1rrsol6o9 250.gif Tumblr njfqpzcPfe1rrsol6o8 250.gif Tumblr njfqpzcPfe1rrsol6o7 250.gif Tumblr njfqpzcPfe1rrsol6o6 250.gif Tumblr njfqpzcPfe1rrsol6o5 250.gif Tumblr njfqpzcPfe1rrsol6o4 250.gif Tumblr njfqpzcPfe1rrsol6o3 250.gif Tumblr njfqpzcPfe1rrsol6o2 250.gif Tumblr njfqpzcPfe1rrsol6o1 250.gif Tumblr nnxvehAUjN1ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr nnxvehAUjN1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr nnxvehAUjN1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr nnxvehAUjN1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr nnxvehAUjN1ra5gbxo5 r2 250.gif Tumblr nnxvehAUjN1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr nnxvehAUjN1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr nnxvehAUjN1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Six Songs Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Glee: The Music, What The World Needs Now Is Love Category:Songs sung by New Directions